pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheShadowAssassin
Welcome, Apple123350! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the User:Apple123350 page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Rah Gashapon (Talk) 14:39, October 31, 2012 Oh, thank you! Apple123350 (talk) 14:43, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Your decision Well it is up to you what class you like. Story mode can be done with any class (apart from pingrek you may need some multiplayer help). But some are harder then others. For instance Spear class is the easiest to do the story with as you can do a lot more damage, Arrow is slightly harder, then Shield is even harder as you can't really do as much damage. But of course one of the most powerful Uberheros, Tondenga is a shield class but you would need to level it up and it's equipment and class skills etc. Remember that you can unlock all classes eventually and it's easier to do missions with the help of friends (herogate, Infrastructure). Also please beware when going online of hackers that infect your save data. Click here for more information. And if you want any help well ask anyone on the wiki or go to the chat groups: www.chatango.europons.com (EU) www.chatango.pataponzoo.com (US) I hope this helps 97Aadil (talk) 18:50, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Ah, that does help! Thank you! And I have no need to worry about hackers as I can't even play online anyways (My internet security is unsupported...)... Using your advice, I think I'll start with the shield class. Thanks again! Apple123350 (talk) 18:57, November 26, 2012 (UTC) And also, I am not sure about this.. But I have gotten a few tips for the game, and a couple of them are spear class tree, and arrow class tree... In each picture of each tree, it shows that you unlock different units of Patapons... Like if you pick the spear class, there's the cannassault, wooyari, etc... But what if you pick the shield class instead? Would you still be able to unlock the cannassault, wooyari, etc? Apple123350 (talk) 21:36, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Ah! Nevermind, I realized that you can once you level up your class to level 15... And yes, I'm already a level 15. Apple123350 (talk) 17:26, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Me I'm back! - Rasengan553 (talk) Re: Ayup. Patapon was a good series to me, sadly my data was lost due to siblings overiding the memory stick. Still find it a good game, considering I played it msot of the time without looking. ^^" Godz, the Demoness of Life. 06:33, October 12, 2013 (UTC)